1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an assisting method and computer using the method and more particularly to a method and using the method computer for assisting in determining the strength of fixing a craniofacial surgery patch.
2. Related Art
Patients with facial or craniofacial damages, or brain lesions caused by accidents require craniotomy or cosmetic surgery. After craniofacial surgery is conducted, the bone flaps taken out previously or artificial bone flaps required by orthopedics need to be put back and fixed appropriately. Clinically, the fixing position and the fixing method for each bone flap are different because the size and shape of a damaged area after surgery are different. Bone flap placed back after a surgery may get loosed or subsided because of weak fixing strength, and it will not only affect the appearance but will also jeopardize the function of patches protecting a skull.
With respect to biomedical mechanics simulation and analysis as well as simulation of implanted objects in surgery, the geometry of human anatomy is rather complicated, and the geometry is difficult to be structurally analyzed. Therefore, it is not possible to carry out simulation for procedures of real surgery, and difficult to perform evaluation before surgery. Doctors can only rely on personal experiences to determine fixing method of bone flaps and possible risks before conducting craniofacial surgery. It is not only a burden for doctors, but patients' safety is not assured as well.